Pooh's Adventures of Fantastic Mr. Fox
''Pooh's Adventures of Fantastic Mr. Fox ''is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney Crossover to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with a short film'', Pooh's Silverland Adventure'' in the near future. Plot While raiding a squab farm, Mr. Fox and his wife Felicity trigger a fox trap and become caged. Felicity reveals to Fox that she is pregnant and pleads with him to find a safer job when they escape. Two years later (twelve in Fox Years), the Foxes and their sullen son Ash are living in a hole. Fox, now a newspaper columnist, moves the family into a better home in the base of a tree, ignoring the warnings of his lawyer Badger about how dangerous the area is for foxes. The tree is located very close to facilities run by three mean farmers consisting of Walter Boggis, Nathaniel Bunce and Franklin Bean. Soon after the Foxes move in, Felicity's nephew Kristofferson Silverfox comes to live with them, as his father has become very ill with double pneumonia. Ash finds this situation intolerable; his soft-spoken cousin is apparently superior to him at almost everything, and everyone, including his father, Mr. Fox, is charmed by Kristofferson at Ash's expense. Fox and Kylie Opossum steal produce and poultry from the three farms. The farmers decide to kill Fox and camp out near the family's tree. When Fox emerges, the farmers open fire, but manage only to shoot off his tail. They then attempt to dig Fox out. After demolishing the site of the tree, the farmers discover the Foxes have dug an escape tunnel. Reasoning that the Foxes will have to surface for food and water, the farmers lie in wait at the tunnel mouth. Underground, Fox encounters Badger and many other local animal residents whose homes have also been destroyed. As the animals begin fearing starvation, Fox leads Clive Badger, Rabbit, Mole, Beaver, Weasel and Rickety in a digging expedition to tunnel to the three farms, robbing them clean. While the other animals feast, Ash and Kristofferson, beginning to reconcile after Kristofferson defended Ash from a bully, return to Bean's farm, intending to reclaim Mr. Fox's tail. When they are interrupted by the arrival of Bean's wife, Ash escapes but Kristofferson is captured. Discovering that Fox has stolen their produce, the farmers flood the animals' tunnel network with cider. The animals are forced into the sewers, and Fox learns that the farmers plan to use Kristofferson to lure him into an ambush. The animals are confronted by Rat, Bean's security guard. Fox and Rat fight in an electrical room until Fox pushes him into an electric generator, severely electrocuting him. Rat confesses Kristofferson's location before death. Fox asks the farmers for a meeting in town near the sewer hub; he would surrender in exchange for Kristofferson's freedom. The farmers set up an ambush, but Fox and the others anticipate it and launch a counterattack. Fox, Ash and Kylie slip into Bean's farm. A much-matured Ash frees Kristofferson and braves enemy fire to release a rabid beaglenamed Spitz to keep the farmers at bay. The animals become accustomed to living in the sewers with others considering moving in. Ash and Kristofferson settle their differences and become good friends. Fox leads his family to a drain opening built into the floor of a supermarket owned by the three farmers. Celebrating their new food source and the news that Felicity is pregnant again, the animals dance in their aisles. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, The Crime Empire, Team Rocket (Jessie, James & Mewoth), Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon are guest starring in this film. *Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, The Crime Empire, Team Rocket, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon will be working with Boggis, Bunce and Bean. *This film will mark the first debut of Broccoli Alien Overlord from The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange and Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon from Princess Knight. *76859Thomas originally gonna guest star Ash, Simba, Twilight and their friends in Thomas' Adventures of Fantastic Mr. Fox, but decides to guest star them in Pooh version instead. *Both The Princess and the Frog and Fantastic Mr. Fox were released in theaters in 2009. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers